Magnus the Rogue
Magnus the Rogue is a member of the Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. Biography Background Magnus is an expert demolitionist and griefer. He was a part of the Order of the Stone and was the former ruler of "Boom Town". He, along with the Order of the Stone, defeated the Ender Dragon. Appearance Magnus has a completely shaved head with a black bandana. He has green armor with a belt half way up his body and four yellow buttons on his chest. He has brown gloves and yellow shoes. Prior to episode 2, he wore a completely transparent helmet, currently in possession of Axel. His armor is presumably made of emerald. Personality Magnus is shown to be very stupid, as well as egotistical. Before losing to Jesse, Magnus is nicknamed the best griefer to ever live. He is shown to become insane if you go to Boom Town, as he can be seen with fire in his eyes and trying his hardest to kill Jesse. However, that could have him just being a very good actor, as he had to make things look "legit". Relationships Jesse Magnus and Jesse's relationship depends on the choices the Player makes; if he/she takes Magnus' side in important situations, they will be on good terms, otherwise, Magnus will be very suspecting of Jesse. Axel Axel and Magnus are similar in many ways and share a love of griefing. Magnus appreciates this, however, he thinks Axel to sometimes be annoying and a bit of a dork. Olivia Magnus and Olivia do not interact much. However, in the debates between him and Ellegaard, Olivia always takes Ellegaard's side, which annoys him. Reuben Reuben and Magnus do not interact much in the game, however if Magnus is alive in episode 4 he will be saddened by Reubens death Gabriel the Warrior Magnus and Gabriel are both members of the Order of the Stone. They defeated the Ender Dragon together and are good friends Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Magnus and Ellegaard are both members of the Order of the Stone. They defeated the Ender Dragon together. However, they do not get along. They frequently argue and disagree, much to the annoyance of the other members of the group. However, after one of them is killed by the Wither Storm, the others' feelings will change. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Magnus has killed: * Ender Dragon Death (Determinant) Killed By *Wither Storm (caused) *Jesse (indirectly) When Jesse is going to use the Formidi-Bomb on the Wither Storm, Magnus and Ellegaard will offer their armor. If the player chooses to use Magnus's armor, he will be thrown by the Wither Storm onto a tree and die due to him not having his armor. Quotes Trivia *He almost rejected his alliance with Jesse, because he couldn't leave the town, as he was its king. *In "Assembly Required" he isn't wearing his helmet like he does in "The Order of the Stone", similar to Ellegaard and Soren. **In several Boom Town banners, he is wearing a hat, despite never being seen wearing it. *In Episode 3, he seems to start getting along with Ellegaard, even being upset if she dies. ** This is the opposite if Magnus dies, as Ellegaard will continue to insult him. *Ironically, Magnus is known as the best griefer that ever lived. However, Soren made the most destructive weapon ever. **Interestingly, when Ellegaard mentions the Formidi-Bomb, Magnus will go insulting it. *In Episode 4 and 5, Axel wears a helmet that Magnus was seen to wear in the flashback of Episode 1. *Magnus loses his title as the King of Boom Town regardless if the player does or doesn't go looking for him in Assembly Required, since Axel will take the crown if the player does not, and Jesse will if the player does. *Magnus says "At least I got to be a real hero..." to Soren when he dies, (determinant), this is an early hint to the fact that The Order of the Stone were fakes. *If Jesse takes Magnus' armor, he/she doesn't get his helmet. But Axel does. *If Magnus dies, in the Treasure Room in episode 5, there's banners of Magnus from Boom Town. Gallery MagnusNoArmor.jpeg|Magnus without armor MagnusDying.png|Magnus moments before succumbing to his injuries MagnusAmulet.png|Magnus with the Amulet Banner2.jpg|Magnus's Banner in Boom Town Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Humans Category:Boom Town Category:Griefers